


c Ωddles  (cuddles)

by Creme13rulee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cock Warming, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oblivious Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Scenting, Sex Toys, Tying the Knot - YOI Omegaverse Zine, Yuuri brings up kids and babies and viktor is shook, bathing together, no babies tho, theres sex but its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme13rulee/pseuds/Creme13rulee
Summary: Omega Yuuri/ Beta Viktor, ViktuuriViktor has led a relatively simple - if loveless -- life as a Beta. When Yuuri gives him life and love and their relationship grows deeper Viktor assumes that Yuuri is a Beta as well. Until one day, Yuuri’s fever turns out to be a lot more than Viktor bargained for…





	c Ωddles  (cuddles)

 

Viktor pressed his hand to Yuuri’s forehead again, just to make sure. Yuuri hadn’t moved from bed in the entire time Viktor had taken to shower and get ready for the day. He had seemed warm, even more so now that Viktor checked after he lost the warmth of their shared bed.

 

“Stay home and rest.” Viktor hummed, his brow drawn together in worry.

 

“But… day off…” Yuuri mumbled. His eyelids were heavy with sleep. It usually took him at least fifteen minutes of wakefulness to become human, but it had been nearly an hour.

 

Yuuri was sick.

 

“I’ll do the shopping and be back before you know it.”

 

Yuuri groaned in protest.  

 

“Rest. Coaches orders.” He smiled at Yuuri’s face, smoothing back his hair from his sticky forehead.

 

Viktor took Makkachin out for her morning walk, his mind drifting back to Yuuri even as he jogged along the water.

 

He had wrote out the meal plan for the week the night before. There was room for a cheat day. Yuuri loved Russian ice cream, especially condensed milk-- the most nostalgic for Viktor.

He’d buy the food for the week-- get a treat for Yuuri, and spend the day with him in bed.

 

Viktor grinned when he dropped off Makkachin and grabbed the shopping list. Yuuri would protest-- but Viktor had a lifetime of growing up in Russia, an entire immune system built on it. Yuuri could only fight him so long.

 

“I’ll be back soon, Yuuri! Love you!” Viktor called, earning a muffled noise from the blankets in the bedroom.

 

It took 40 minutes for Viktor to find everything in the store and check out. Another ten to arrive home, ice cream in hand.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called. The door to the bedroom was shut. Makkachin laid on her back on the couch, one of her squeaky toys in her mouth.

 

There was moaning. Viktor’s stomach dropped to his feet. He burst into the bedroom, where the low buzzing of a vibrator joined it.

 

“Yuuri.” Viktor sounded… and felt a little insulted. Yuuri was curled up on top of the sheets, riding Viktor’s favorite pink vibrator. “You’d rather use my toys than me?”

 

Yuuri scrambled to sit up (the best he could in his current predicament) his skin dewey with sweat and his eyes hazy-- before they spilled over with tears.

 

Viktor felt it like a punch to the gut. He should have taken a second to calm down. They had just kissed, made out a few times. Then Yuuri moved to Russia and skating- and-coaching cut Viktor’s relaxed schedule to their rest days. If anything, it was his fault they hadn’t advanced their physical relationship. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri’s voice was muffled with emotion, his face crumpling with it. “It smelled like you, and it's so hard to think like this…”

 

“Like what?” Viktor’s voice came out in complete confusion. They’d eaten the same thing last night-- chicken and roast vegetables. Viktor would know if anything had an aphrodisiac effect. “How sick are you, Yuuri?”  Viktor let go of the door knob, taking a tissue from the box on his nightstand.

 

“I forgot… I ran out of suppressants...” Yuuri avoided his gaze as Viktor dabbed at his cheeks. At least he had turned off the vibrator, so there was silence between them.

 

“Suppressants?” Viktor’s nose wrinkled, his eyebrows lifting in even more confusion. “You mean... heat suppressants? For Alphas and Omegas?”

 

Yuuri made a noise in his throat, nodding.

 

“Oh… So… you’re not a Beta?” Viktor said lightly. He knew enough from Sex Ed, the internet and Chris, what Alpha and Omegas had to deal with. It had just never applied to him.

 

“No.” Yuuri whimpered, calming. His fingers grasped at Viktor’s shirt. “This is so embarrassing.” He groaned.

 

Viktor smiled, his eyes drooping downward. Seeing his favorite toy in Yuuri  _ was  _ doing... things to him. Even if the anatomy wasn’t quite exactly what he had imagined during some desperate and lonely nights.

 

Yuuri pressed himself into Viktor, his mouth worrying at Viktor’s neck when he wasn’t nuzzling his face against the pulse point.

 

“You smell..  _ So good.” _ Yuuri purred in response, his fingers pulling the buttons of his shirt free  and searching for his chest.

 

“Like what?” Viktor laughed, Yuuri’s fingers dancing across his skin.  He pressed his lips against Viktor’s neck and it made him weak. Yuuri was warm-- warmer than usual. Yuuri was the one who slid cold feet up Viktor’s legs at night. This… was new.

 

“Peppermint.” Yuuri mumbled.

 

“So, my shampoo?” Viktor smiled. Yuuri made a vaguely positive sounding noise into his neck.

 

“Yuuri… can I… help you?”  Viktor breathed, the sound hitching when Yuuri’s teeth scraped against his skin. “Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri didn’t answer with words. Instead, he peeled his hand away from his flushed red face. Yuuri took Viktor’s hands and hooked the fingers underneath the waistband.

 

“Do you want them off?” Viktor bit his bottom lip, watching Yuuri. Yuuri nodded his head. When Viktor didn’t move fast enough, he gasped out-- “Please.”

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri’s pajama pants off the rest of the way, his hands shaking. He paused, watching Yuuri lay out on the bed.

 

“Yuuri.” He pressed his palm against Yuuri’s thighs. “Don’t hide your face. Please?”

 

Yuuri slowly uncurled, pulling his hands away from his face. He still didn’t look directly at Viktor, his face flushed.

 

“That’s the kind of face I love.” The words passed Viktor’s lips before he could think them through. Yuuri’s eyes widened, and he flushed to his ears. But it worked-- his soft brown eyes met Viktor’s. Viktor offered a reassuring smile, leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

“I want to help you through this.” Viktor breathed. “Can I use my hands instead?”

Yuuri nodded and  bucked his hips up when Viktor’s hands lighted over the inside of his thigh and at  his entrance. Viktor gently slid the toy out of Yuuri, slowly enough that he earned a low whine from his lover.  He set it down on the bed, before gently massaging his fingers against Yuuri’s entrance.

Yuuri gasped, immediately hiding his face again. His toes curled, his knees buckling and legs wrapping around Viktor’s waist when he slid his fingers into him.

 

“ _ Tamarann-- _ ” Yuuri gasped, his stomach tensing and soft moans spilling from his lips.

 

“Hmm?” Viktor paused, only to have Yuuri buck his hips against Viktor’s hand.

 

“I...I can’t take it..” Yuuri gasped, struggling to find the words he wanted in English.

 

“You’re taking it quite well.” Viktor used his other hand to smooth Yuuri’s hair back from his face. Watching him look utterly wrecked from a simple touch was making it hard for  _ Viktor _ . (In the  both metaphorical and physical sense).

 

Viktor felt close just hearing Yuuri cry out and tense as he came,  close just from feeling Yuuri’s fingers grasp and pull at his body.

But he had asked to help Yuuri-- not to help himself orgasm.

 

“Better?” He mused, stretching out so he could lay next to Yuuri on the bed. Yuuri immediately pressed close to him, fingers knotted in his t-shirt.

 

“Mmmm.” Yuuri hummed.

 

“I’m glad. Now that you’re taken care of--” Yuuri’s grip loosened. “Hm? Yuuri?”

 

“It’s not like that.” Yuuri’s voice was small. “Wait-- no! It is, but it--I--”

 

“Shh.” Viktor slid his hands down Yuuri’s arms. “Calm down. What isn’t like that?”

 

“I’ll be okay… for another hour, maybe?”

 

“Wow.”

 

A beat of silence passed between them.

 

“Should we get you some toys? There’s a store downtown…” Viktor half expected Yuuri to interrupt him, humiliated.

 

“I… I like you better…”

 

Viktor didn’t have time to think about the implications, all the blood rushing from his brain.

 

“Is that okay?” Yuuri’s voice was small again.

 

Viktor felt his heart in his throat. It had been over a year since Sochi, less time than that since he showed up in Hasetsu. He would be lying to himself if he hadn’t imagined all the things he wanted to do with Yuuri. But he had hit the brakes on that once he arrived in Japan and his Cinderella story turned into the real Yuuri Katsuki in front of him.  

 

“Are you sure you want to?” Viktor winced-- it sounded more self-deprecating than he meant it to. “I mean… don’t heats make you lose your mind?”

 

“It just makes you super horny.” Yuuri mumbled, his fingers lightly moving on Viktor’s back. “It doesn’t turn you into a monster.”

 

“So… I make you horny?”

 

“Mmmm-- it’s-not-anything-new-or-anything-” Yuuri mumbled in a rush. Viktor grinned, feeling ridiculously silly and happy all at once.

 

“You know, when I imagined getting to this part of our relationship, I dreamed about dressing up, taking you dancing, drinking wine…”

 

Yuuri looked up toward him, his cheeks still a hazy pink. “I don’t need all of that.”

 

“...I went and got you ice cream. I was thinking you’d want to watch a movie, stay in… feel better.”

 

Yuuri’s soft lips curled into a sweet smile. “That still sounds good.”

 

“It’s not really what you need, though.” Viktor tapped his chin in thought before he felt Yuuri roll on top of him. His fingers hooked into his waistband, sliding down until they brushed his cock.

 

“I have an idea.” Yuuri oozed Eros, pulling at Viktor’s buttons and pulling him out of his pants.

 

“Ah, Yuuri, if we’re going to--we need lube--” Viktor gasps, before he feels Yuuri’s mouth around him. He’s hot-- not just warm,  _ hot _ , and he coughs, his throat tightening around Viktor. It’s clumsy and inexperienced and so very  _ Yuuri _ that its enough to bring Viktor close to the edge again. Yuuri purrs in satisfaction when he feels Viktor’s hand cradle the back of his head. He pulls off, only to lap at Viktor slowly between words.

 

“We can watch the movie…” Yuuri says between licking Viktor’s length. “And eat ice cream...”

 

“On... the couch?” Viktor’s breath is stolen, and suddenly Yuuri’s warmth disappears.

 

“With you inside me.”

 

The sudden deprivation of Yuuri’s touch is the only thing that stops him from coming-- his brain feels like static, a missing signal as Yuuri skitters toward the living room in nothing but his sleep shirt.

 

Viktor dropped his clothes on the floor on his way to the living room. He shooed Makkachin away, laying out a blanket on the couch and grabbing the DVD from the bookshelf.

 

“Yuuri~” Viktor sang. Yuuri is in the kitchen, making a cup of tea. It’s milk tea, made in a unnecessarily complicated way, which is bad news.

 

“Yuuri?” Viktor slid behind Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him. His face is bright red and his muscles tense with anxiety. “What’s wrong?”

 

“That was so embarrassing,” Yuuri’s voice was small and shaky.

 

“It was... sexy, Yuuri.” Viktor said in his ear before pressing a kiss to his cheekbone. Yuuri reacts as if Viktor bit his neck or nibbled an earlobe-- a soft moan escaping his lips.

 

“Let me take care of you. Please?” Viktor repeated himself, pressing his palms into Yuuri’s bare thighs.

 

Yuuri leaves the tea on the counter to go cold, following Viktor to the couch, their fingers loosely entangled with each other.

 

“Let me prepare you.” Viktor said with another kiss, guiding Yuuri down onto the couch next to him.

 

“Aah--” Yuuri cried out as soon as he felt Viktor’s fingers touch him.

 

“Wow.” Viktor breathed. He hadn’t remembered to bring any lube, but thanks to his toy, it looked like Yuuri wouldn’t need any. Even the lightest touch seemed to undo Yuuri even more.

 

“Come here.” Viktor whispered, hot and hard just from watching Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri crawled onto Viktor’s lap, shaking as he took Viktor into his hand. He slowly lowered himself onto Viktor, bottoming out with ease, his breath caught somewhere in his throat.

 

“Yuuri? Okay?” Viktor asked, his voice coming out an erotic rumble. 

 

“Mhmm.” Yuuri said softly. Viktor tensed, the small movement earning a soft gasp from Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri rubbed his face into in the curve of Viktor’s neck, scenting him.

 

“Mm Yuuri. You’re so warm.” Viktor gasped. Being inside Yuuri was one thing, but the attention to his neck and the noises coming from Yuuri while he did it were another thing altogether.

 

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped when he felt a light nip at his neck. “Yuuri, I’m close.” Viktor groaned, Yuuri made a noise as if to say  _ Already?  _ before going completely still.

 

“Yuuri, don’t be mean.” Viktor whined. Yuuri’s toes curled against Viktor’s back, before pressing back into the couch cushions. He lifted himself off Viktor, before sliding back down, the slight movement sending a shiver up Viktor’s spine. Another movement, and Viktor came, breath stolen from him, pleasure melting him to the tips of his fingers.

 

“No.” Yuuri grunted when Viktor moved to pull out. “Stay.”

 

“Oh. I like it when you tell me what to do.” Viktor gasped. His face was flushed with pleasure, and he felt too warm. Yuuri was too warm, it was almost too much, but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to separate from Yuuri.

 

They stayed tangled up together, Viktor waiting until Yuuri came-- and then came again incredibly soon after.

 

“Let’s take a bath?” Viktor offered, feeling sticky and slick with sweat and other things.

 

“Together, please.” Yuuri murmured, his face still resting in the crook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor drew a bath, lukewarm instead of the terribly hot they usually went with to mimic the hot springs of Home. Yuuri lasted a full sixty seconds before following Viktor into the bathroom, lowering the toilet lid before sitting on it.

 

“Vitya?”

 

“Yes, solnyshko?” Viktor answered, deciding between a rose scented bubble bath and the eucalyptus stress relief bottle he has purchased with Yuuri in mind.

 

“Do you want kids?”

 

Viktor dropped both bottles.

 

“Huh?” Viktor felt terrible instantly, looking up to see Yuuri flinching and curling up into himself.

 

“I... I can carry children, you know.” Yuuri murmured. “We should’ve used a condom.”

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri, ignorant to the flow of half of the bottle of Stress-Relief eucalyptus-lavender bubble bath into the tub. His mind was elsewhere-- to the image of a baby with soft cheeks and dark hair, Yuuri’s eyes and Viktor’s smile. A perfect blend of both of them.

 

“But-- I can find some medicine-- if you don’t--” Yuuri's voice shook.

 

“No.” Viktor put the bottle down, taking Yuuri’s hands in his. “I just didn’t think about it. Until right now.”  Yuuri’s lips wobbled, but he didn’t pull away.

 

“I’d love a family. I mean. I’m so happy with you, moya zvedza. You’ve given me life, and love and a family… To think I’d be so lucky.” Viktor blinked away tears before pressing his lips to Yuuri’s ring.

 

“Even if we made it on the couch?” Yuuri’s voice shook. A laugh burst from Viktor’s lips.

 

“Oh Yuuri, I love you. On the couch, in the kitchen… at the rink.” Yuuri flushed redder, just as Viktor knew he would.

 

“Viktor-- the bath--” Yuuri stuttered, reaching out and turning off the tap just as the mountain of bubbles threatened to flow over the lip of the tub.

 

“Whoops!” Viktor laughed, reaching into the pile of froth to pull at the drain.  The water gurgled, and Yuuri was quiet.

 

“We could paint the nursery blue and purple.”

 

“Minako and Lilia would fight over them. We’d have so many baby shoes.” Viktor continued, his smile stretching. “We need smaller blankets...  And towels…”

 

“Vitya.” Yuuri laughed, following Viktor and stepping into the tub with him. “It’s like you’re nesting.” A smile was back on his face, however small and wobbly it was.

 

“You’re rubbing off on me. Literally. I think I have you all over me.” Viktor smiled, smoothing Yuuri’s hair back as he settled between his legs.

 

Yuuri’s lips pressed together, the image of eros on ice with his hair pulled back and a pout on his lips. “It marks you as mine.”

 

“I love it. It’s like possessive cuddles.”

 

“Mmm. Cuddles.”  Yuuri hummed, leaning back into Viktor’s chest.


End file.
